Rebuilding Friendships
by classicfilmfan
Summary: After returning to Danville, Phineas and Isabella must spend the rest of the summer repairing broken trust, while Perry and Doofenshmirtz return to Gimmelsthump. Rated T for future scenes in Doof subplot.
1. Chapter 1

AN: This story continues from where TeamPhineas' fanfic Finding Dad left off. That story can be found on Pffanon dot wikia dot com slash Finding Dad.

~Phineas' POV~

I wake up after a huge dream about Isabella-land, which seems like it had merged with reality. I roll over in my bed and see that Ferb is still asleep. I go downstairs and make myself a bagel. It feels so good to be see my family again after spending 3 days travelling alone with Isabella in Charlotte and New Orleans. I feel a lot better about the world since we found both of our dads. I wish they could have come home, but I know that they have to stay in New Orleans, for now, at least.

As soon as I get to the backyard, Isabella is already there, and she asks me "Whatcha doin?". Her voice is so precious to me. Ever since we officially started dating yesterday, I have felt indescribable joy, and a little stupid for not noticing her feelings sooner. I still can't believe this is the same summer vacation that I built the coolest coaster ever, travelled through time and built giant tree house robots.

I blurt out "I don't have any plans yet. Let's just sit under the tree and wait for Ferb to come down." Isabella and I begin blushing heavily, as I wrap my arms around my girlfriend. Isabella wraps her arms around me, as we lay down beside the tree and snuggle up. The soft summer breeze feels so relaxing.

The thing that wakes us up from this nap 15 minutes later is a phone ringing. Isabella checks and it's Eliza M. Feyersyde. "You're doing WHAT? Are you really removing me from my position as troop leader? But I was trying to find my dad! It's just not fair!" The phone goes silent. Isabella puts it away. She clings to me tightly like she never wants to let go.

"I'm suspended from my position as Troop Leader u-until the school year b-begins." Isabella sobs out. Part of me feels sad about what is happening to her and part of me is mad about how unfair it is for her to lose her position. Maybe the trip to New Orleans also brought us a lot of trouble with friends. I give Isabella a kiss on the cheek in an attempt to calm my girlfriend down.

"You'll be restored to Troop Leader once the school year starts, Isabella. And I'm sure I'll help you rebuild trust with your troop." I reply as I dry her tears. Ferb comes out with Baljeet and Buford open the door. Both seem furious. Buford almost looks like the old Frankenstein's monster stomping across the yard. Baljeet looks even more furious than Buford, he stomps forward with his fists clenched and his eyes glaring.

"PHINEAS! Why didn't you tell me about where you were?! It will be a while before I can forgive you for breaking my heart, Isabella and Phineas. Especially you, Isabella for leaving m-me." Baljeet's voice sounds like a mixture of rage and hopelessness. I didn't know that Baljeet also had a crush on Isabella. I feel kinda bad for him, but it's not like he told anybody about it… and it's not like he has the right to decide that I can't be Isabella's boyfriend. I start to get mad at Baljeet.

"Jeeters! You can't be doin this crud." I grumbled loudly. "Everybody has a right to their own feelings and life. You got a crush on Izzy, fine. She doesn't have to return it to you. She can be with me." I don't even realize how mad I am getting when I make a fist and hold it in front of Baljeet's face.

Buford steps between us, weird that he is being the calm one. "Cool it you two." He barks. We're both surprised and back down. He glares at us and we back away.

He looks towards Baljeet and shakes his head "Phineas is right, dude. Everybody has the right to love who they pick."

"Dinner Bell!" Bufford snarls at me. "You scared me sleepless ever since you went missing." Buford says to me as Isabella and I exchange concerned looks. All of my friendships, and those of my girlfriend, messed up because they believed Mom's lies that Isabella and I were missing.

"Sorry, but there will be no inventing today." I say, as Isabella and I take a break from feeling happiness. I already felt sad at Isabella losing her position as troop leader, but breaking all my friendships is what caused me to want to cry for the first time this summer. I hear Isabella's phone ring. I can't believe nobody tried to comfort us.

The text reads "If you can help me earn the Arcade Master Patch, I'll retain my friendship. I'm stuck at 7 high scores. Yours truly, Milly Andersen" Isabella looks inside her Pocket Fireside Girls Manual, and even when very heartbroken she is so adorable. I wrap my girlfriend in a huge hug.

"The Arcade Master patch is earned by getting a high score in 20 Arcade games. I remember that Milly has a huge private arcade in her basement with various Konami arcade games, as a gift to Milly's family from Konami as thanks for her grandfather's work at the company." Isabella says, while holding on to me with one hand and holding the manual with the other. Mom walks outside, notices the sadness is my eyes, and hugs us both.

"You don't have to be so sad." Linda is the first person to offer Isabella and I support. Why didn't Ferb help us recover from this?

"Can you drop the two of us off at Milly's house?" I ask my mom. I still can't believe she didn't punish me for running away with Isabella.

"Ok. Her house is directly on the way to my cooking class." Mom replies. We get in the car, buckle our seatbelts, and we're preparing to spend the rest of the summer rebuilding broken trust. I sure hope that I can get at least one more invention before the school year starts.

"I forgot to ask. Where's Perry?" I say.

~Perry's POV~

I go looking around the lawn for a secret entrance. The spot where Phineas and Isabella took a cuddly power nap is inches away from the secret tube I used to enter my lair the day Doofenshmirtz tried to flood the Tri-State Area with his B.O.A.T.

I make one last look to make sure Ferb; Baljeet and Buford are looking another direction. I jump into the hidden warp pipe, and within seconds, I am in my lair. Major Monogram appears on the screen and greets me "Good morning Agent P. Doofenshmirtz has been spotted looking for plane tickets to Drusselstein. I don't know what he's up to but I'm sure he's up to no good. Go get him. Monogram out!"

I hop into my rocket jet, and go soaring to Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc. I don't know what could compel Doofenshmirtz into returning to Gimmelsthump, where his way-too-traumatic childhood occurred, but I am going to figure this out.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Thanks to Carol-san at SMWCentral for providing motivation to continue. If he can continue work on Brutal Mario despite people thinking it's dead, I can continue my story.

~Doofenshmirtz's POV~

I wonder what the hell I was thinking when I decided to play the Inator Drinking Game yesterday. I made an Inator that would cause anyone hit by it to go on a drinking binge. Suddenly, a platypus shows up. "A *hiccup* platypus?".

The platypus looks at me, and puts on his fedora. "Perry the *hiccup* Platypus. Excuse me for the *hiccup* hiccups. I got myself drunk *hiccup* yesterday because of you." I don't know how to continue, but I do anyways.

"Before my father was born, the Royal Family of Drusselstein were known as *hiccup* barbaric dictators that imposed their every will *hiccup* on their citizens. Then, during the Second World War, the *hiccup* Axis-aligned Royal Family disappeared as the Communists took over. Seeking *hiccup* my escape from the regime, during a school tour to *hiccup* Milan, I refused to return to Drusselstein. Then I stowawayed on a boat *hiccup* to America. On New Years Day 1990, the Royal Family returned *hiccup* to power. Exactly one year *hiccup* later, absolute monarchy was restored, and I haven't known *hiccup* anything about my parents since. Roger immigrated during *hiccup* the brief period of freedom." I continue for the Platypus, who seems shocked.

I have tickets to Drusselstein, but it involves stopovers at Newark Liberty and Paris Beauvais-Tille, two airports I've always wanted to see remodeled. I figured that trapping Perry was a waste of time, so I didn't build a trap. "Take this device. It will teleport you to your host family for 10 hours when pressed." I tell Perry, who takes the device. I use the elevator, get into a taxi, and suddenly, pink elephants begin showing up on the streets. The cab driver looks like an untrustworthy man wearing all grey, and also has a Pitbull in the back seat.

 _Look out! Look out!_  
 _Pink elephants on parade._  
 _Here they come!_  
 _Hippety hoppety._

 _They're here, and there._  
 _Pink elephants ev'rywhere!_

The Pink Elephants begin increasing their speed, as they chase me around the Tri-State Area. They run over a fire hydrant, releasing water all over the street. Above me, a blimp advertising the newest Space Adventure prequel suffers the same fate as the Hindenburg, as fire consumes it in a minute, crashing into the mountain. This film is being directed by M. Night Shyamalan. Why would anyone let that moron direct the newest installment of the biggest French film series when he already ruined The Last Airbender? It just makes no sense!

 _Look out! Look out!_  
 _They're walking around the bed._  
 _On their head!_  
 _Clippety cloppety._

 _Arrayed in braid._  
 _Pink elephants on parade!_

 _What'll I do? What'll I do?_  
 _What an unusual view!_

"FASTER!" I yell to my cab driver. He picks up speed, and now the cops are chasing the pink elephants.

 _I could stand the sight of worms_  
 _And look at microscopic germs_  
 _But technicolor pachyderms_  
 _Is really too much for me!_

 _I am not the type to faint_  
 _When things are odd or things_ _are quaint_  
 _But seeing things you know that ain't_  
 _Can certainly give you an awful fright!_  
 _What a sight!_

I tell my taxi driver to drive into a back alley in an attempt to chase off the pink elephants. This seems to split the pink elephants up.

 _Chase 'em away!_  
 _Chase 'em away!_  
 _I'm afraid need your aid_  
 _Pink elephants on parade!_

 _Hey hey hey_

 _Pink elephants!_  
 _Pink elephants!_  
 _Pink elephants..._

The pink elephants finally disappear, as I see the sign for US Route 29 South, which leads directly to the Danville International Airport. "This is our turn!" I yell, as the driver gets onto the US 29.

~Isabella's POV~

The car ride went fast enough. It took until the start of the car ride for me to break down sobbing after all my friends lost their trust in me. And I can see why they did so. I made the huge mistake of only telling Vivian, Ferb and Candace about the trip to New Orleans, and it sure hurt me a lot thinking back at it. Since Phineas cannot stand the sight of me crying, he began crying as well. It seems like the only reliable way to make Phineas start crying is to make me cry. I'm surprised that he is crying this much.

We arrive at the destination, and the building is a museum piece on its own. Built during the Civil War era, my friend's wooden house has a basement, 2 floors and an attic. Ever since Reconstruction, this house got its power via the rivers. Talk about early renewable energy.

Both of us get out of the car and wipe each other's tears. I wrap Phineas in a huge embrace, and he returns it with just as much love. I go up to the door, and Phineas rings the doorbell before letting go of the warm hug. Milly walks by, and this is the first time this summer I've seen her in something other than her Fireside Girls uniform. She is wearing an orange shirt with yellowish-orange rings, which goes over a yellow skirt. "Phineas! Isabella! You're now a couple. I need help with the Arcade Master patch. While you were in New Orleans, 15 of the Konami cabinets were sold to help pay for my grandfather's cancer treatment, and now he's cancer-free. Coincidentally, these 15 games are included on Konami Classics Series: Arcade Hits." Milly tells us, as she shows us downstairs to the basement. This is going to make everything a LOT harder, with only 3 games worth of leeway.

"How did you get that copy of Twinbee?" I ask Milly.

"That machine is a prototype of an unreleased European arcade release. It was sold for 65,000 dollars. I made sure to upload the ROM to the internet before selling it."

There are 4 rows with 5 arcade machines each, and 3 other cabinets on the wall. "How many have you gotten the high score on?" I ask my friend.

" _Life Force_ ; _Super Cobra_ ; _Jail Break_ ; _Battlantis_ , _Mega Zone_ , _Jackal_ and _Jungler_ have been completed" Milly replies.

"You should try getting a high score in Bells & Whistles. You get it by chaining a bell combo for as long as possible, and you'll get 200,000 points." I tell Milly. Soon, she's playing the game, and already she amazes me. By the first boss, she's at 175,000 points. Phineas snuggles me as Milly gets to 200,000 points before getting a game over.

"You have 12 more to go!" I shout. Milly then walks to the Strategy X cabinet. She gets a high score in that game as well. I'm so glad for her.

"Want to try Haunted Castle? Play it like you would the NES version." Phineas asks Milly, while still snuggling me, and I return the embrace. Soon, she's defeated the Medusa, and then she's in this cave level similar to stage 10 of the NES version. Milly had gotten a game over, but has a high score in this game as well. Phineas finally stops snuggling me, as Milly walks over to the Frogger cabinet.

Milly gets the high score, after playing with 1 life left on for most of the game. "Halfway there!" I shout. Maybe I should get a break.

Somebody had called my phone, and sure enough, Vivian has texted me from her workplace. "Isa! Turn on the TV. Manuel's speaking." I cannot believe this. I turn the television in the arcade on, and it sure brings you to a time before I was born.

Manuel is standing in the Old Chateau of New Orleans, with Vice President Jim Webb of Virginia. Ever since he took office under President Hillary Clinton in 2009, lots of money has been provided to modernizing Danville, which is also his home city. Manuel tells an audience "Even though Osama bin Laden has been located thanks to my team's efforts earlier this summer, I hadn't realized how much I really miss my daughter until yesterday. I declare my resignation so that I can spend time with my daughter and her boyfriend, effective August 7th." That just made my day feel so much better. This so much more valuable than any birthday present that my boyfriend could give me. But I still would love it for Phineas to throw a massive welcome home party for Manuel.


End file.
